Valentine's Day Dates
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan takes his daughter and wife out for Valentine's Day.


**Hey y'all. I spent all day writing a quick one-shot about Valentine's Day. I hate this holiday (probably because I'm single and I hate couples) but I love naley so I just had to write this. I hope you enjoy it, and have a great Valentine's Day! xo**

* * *

The invigorating scent of maple syrup and warm waffles awoke a sleeping Nathan, who instinctively reached out for his wife, only to be met with cool sheets.

He brought his hand up to his tired eyes and rubbed gently, adjusting to the morning sunshine seeping through the curtains.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby!" He heard his wife of nearly 10 years speak softly when she entered their master bedroom carrying a tray of breakfast.

Nathan sat up with an enormous smile. "You have no idea how much I love you right now, Hales."

Haley giggled as she approached their bed and greeted her husband with a passionate kiss. "I wanted to do something special for you."

"You took my idea. I was going to make you breakfast in bed." Nathan's voice was laced with a sexy scratchiness.

"Well then you should have woken up sooner, mister." Haley teased, placing the tray of treats on the edge of the bed so that she could cuddle up next to Nathan.

Nathan glanced at their bedside clock and groaned, "If I wanted to wake up before you, I'd have to get up at like four am."

"That's okay, you can give me dessert later instead." Haley whispered seductively in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his naked bicep.

A smirk seized his lips, "I like the way you think, Mrs. Scott."

After popping another kiss on his lips, Haley crawled over to retrieve the breakfast so she could feed Nathan.

"This looks delicious!" He explained whilst licking his lips. The tray held two plates of Haley's home made waffles, a steaming cup of coffee, and a small glass vase filled with purple flowers, which he presumed his wife had picked this morning from their garden. "Thanks for this, Hales. Happy Valentine's Day."

Haley squealed excitedly as she fed a forkful of the waffle to Nathan. She loved Valentine's Day. Nathan had always acted as if everyday was Valentine's Day and so she wanted to go above and beyond for him.

"I love you." Haley promised after stealing a bite of his breakfast and captured his lips for another sensual kiss.

"I love you, too." Nathan mumbled with a mouth full of waffle, eliciting a tiny giggle from his wife.

"So what are your plans for the day?" She asked dreamily while running her foot up and down his calf muscle.

"Well," Nathan began, staring longingly into her deep brown eyes, "I'm going to take Lydia out on a lunch date, then drop her and Jaime off at my mom's so I can pick up my beautiful wife and take her to a romantic dinner and then bring her back home so I can try and impregnate her with our third child."

Haley laughed at his wording, "That sounds absolutely perfect."

"Yea, I have a lot of surprises up my sleeve." He winked.

"Lydia's really excited for her date with her Daddy." Haley smiled. "I think it's really sweet that you're taking her out."

"You're not jealous?" Nathan joked.

Another laugh escaped her lips, "Oh please, you were mine first. Plus, she could have you during the day, but you're all mine tonight Nathan Scott."

His grin grew immensely, only for it to fall several seconds later when Haley crawled off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a small pout.

"I have to prepare my surprises for you tonight." She flirted.

Nathan laid back as he watched her walk over to the dresser and pull out a small pink bag from Victoria's Secret.

"I really hope it's in that bag." Nathan called out.

Haley flipped her hair to her shoulder and smiled widely, "You'll just have to wait and see, Scott." She then disappeared into their en suite bathroom but not before blowing him a quick kiss and flashing him her bare rear.

Nathan sat back and chuckled. "Damn, I love this day."

* * *

**It was now noon and a suit clad Nathan was waiting outside his front door with a single rose, a heart shaped box of chocolates, and a small teddy bear.**

After knocking on the door, it swung open a few seconds later revealing a miniature three year old version of his wife- their daughter Lydia.

"Daddy!" She called out excitedly and flung herself into his arms as he dropped down into a crouching position.

"Hi little bear! You look beautiful." Nathan smiled warmly.

Her unruly golden brown locks of hair stopped at her shoulders and was curled softly, just like Haley's.

This morning he had heard his wife preparing Lydia for their 'date' and she had said she wanted to look just like Mommy.

Haley dressed her in a pink dress which had small red hearts sprinkled on the fabric. She even let her put on a dab of blush after she threw a fit about wanting to wear make-up. Nathan knew she was going to be a handful when she became a teenager, but she was still his little baby and he was just as excited as she was to go to lunch together.

"Thanks Daddy." A smile lit up her face showing off the tiny dimples that neither Haley nor Nathan knew where she inherited them from. They often joked that she learned them from her 'Aunt Brooke'.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He grinned and watched her large brown eyes light up when she noticed the rose, chocolates and teddy bear.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you!" She gushed and took the bear from his hands to give it a big hug.

Nathan watched his daughter with awe. He wished she could stay like this forever- so young and innocent. He and Haley both dreaded the time when she'd turn to a bratty teenager, but luckily that would be years away.

"I love you too, Lyd. Are you ready to go to lunch?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! I'm so es-cited!"

Nathan chuckled, "I'm excited too."

"Wait, don't leave yet!" Haley called out as she ran in from the kitchen, "I wanna take a picture of you two. You look absolutely adorable!"

Nathan grinned and wrapped his arm around his daughter who donned an eager smile while Haley pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures of her husband and daughter. The sight was literally too cute for words.

Nathan then leaned down and pressed a kiss on Lydia's cheek making Haley melt. "That picture's going on Facebook!"

They shared a quick laugh before Nathan stood up and placed Lydia's Valentine's Day gifts on a small table. "Okay, well we better get going. I'll see you later, Hales." He leaned in for a quick kiss and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Have fun!" Haley gushed as she helped Lydia button her coat.

"Bye Mommy!" Lydia waved and Nathan reached out to grab her tiny hand as they walked out to the car where he buckled her into her car seat.

Less than five minutes later, they had arrived at the restaurant on the docks where Nathan lead Lydia to a table next to a window overlooking the water. He held out the chair for her and she hopped up onto the seat with a giggle.

"Are you excited to sleep at Nanny Deb's house tonight?" Nathan asked as he took a seat across from her.

"Yep, she said we can make heart cookies and watch movies." She enthused.

Nathan smiled, "That sounds fun. Can you save me a cookie?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"So, I have another surprise for you." Nathan smiled and pulled out a small black jewelry box, opening it before his daughter's eyes. It was a silver necklace with a dainty diamond encrusted pendant. "I got Mommy the same one so you guys can match. Do you like it?"

Lydia nodded wildly, "Uh-huh! Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lydia. You know I love you very much."

"More than Mommy?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Nathan chuckled, "I love you both the same. You're my two favorite girls."

"You and Jamie are my favorite boys!" She revealed gushfully.

"Good, because you're not allowed to talk to other boys until you're at least thirty, okay?" He joked.

"But Daddy I talk to Jason in my class and he's three like me!"

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Jason, huh? I'm going to have to talk to this kid."

"He's my friend." Lydia said with a cheeky smile. "Mommy said we can have a play date next week!"

"She did?" Nathan asked feigning shock.

"Uh-huh! She said we can go to the park and play basketball. I said I was better than him!"

"That's my girl." Nathan beamed proudly.

The waitress then came and took their orders. Lydia had ordered a strawberry milkshake and mac 'n' cheese, and Nathan had ordered a hamburger and coke.

In only a short time, the food had arrived and Lydia immediately began to dig into her mac 'n' cheese. Nathan couldn't help but chuckle- she was just like her mother.

"You know Lyd, your mom ordered mac 'n' cheese on our first date." He announced with a nostalgic smile.

"She did?"

"Yep. I made fun of her because of it."

Lydia's face scrunched tightly, "Daddy, it's not nice to make fun of people."

Nathan smiled, "You're right, Lyd, but I was just teasing Mommy because I really liked her a lot."  
Lydia listened with intent. She absolutely loved to hear about her parents epic romance- even if she was too little to truly appreciate it.

"Mommy said that you and her are going on a date tonight too!"

"Yeah, I'm going to take her to Karen's Cafe and then Tric."

Lydia continued to shovel the macaroni and cheese into her mouth. "Are you gonna have tickle fights?'

"Um… what's that?" Nathan asked.

"Jamie said that you and Mommy tickle each other at night."

Nathan cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um… y-yeah. I tickle Mommy sometimes because it makes her laugh."

"I love you and Mommy."

Nathan laughed, "Well me and mommy love you too, Princess."

Lydia smiled exuberantly, "I'm happy you got married."

"Me too." Nathan laughed, "And I'm also glad we had you little devils- I mean angels." He teased.

Lydia giggled loudly, "I'm not a devil!"

"That's right, you're a perfect little angel."

"Are you and Momma gonna have another baby?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Sawyer said that when mommies and daddies kiss a lot then they have a baby."

Nathan cracked a smile, inwardly reminding himself to talk to his brother Lucas about the influence that his six year old daughter had on Lydia.

"Uh, well…" He didn't know where to steer this conversation and desperately wished that Haley was there to help direct it. She was always good at those types of things. "Your Mommy and I love each other a lot and so we kiss a lot, but um… do you want a little baby brother or sister?"

Lydia squealed, "I want a baby sister! Can we get one please?"

Nathan laughed, "I'll talk to Mommy about it tonight."

"Yay!" She clapped excitedly. "This is the best Valentine's Day ever!"

Nathan pulled out his cell phone and snapped a photo of his daughter eating her food with a large smile on her face. He always wanted to remember this moment. He never understood the unconditional love that parent's had for their children until he had his own. The pride and joy that he felt when he looked at them was unfathomable. They were his whole world. A piece of him and Haley, and there's no feeling greater than that. "Say cheese, Lydia!" Nathan called out, and she looked up with a giddy grin.

Nathan clicked a few more photo's and sent one to Haley: _She's your kid_...

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Nathan had just finished dropping off the Jamie and Lydia at his mom's house, and was now on his way to get Haley. Once again he stood outside his front door with a bouquet of flowers and a large balloon with the phrase, "I love you" written on it.

Haley gasped when she opened the door, "Nathan!"

Nathan smirked, "Happy Valentine's Day, Hales, I've missed you today."

"Oh, I missed you more! Come here!" She squealed and pulled him by the collar through the door to greet him with a passionate kiss.

"Hello to you too, wife." Nathan chuckled, reveling in the welcoming greeting.

A pink blush tinted Haley's cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm just really happy to see you."

"Hey, don't apologize." Nathan smirked, "I'm happy to see you too, and you won't ever hear me complain about my very sexy and beautiful wife jumping me when I walk through the door."

Haley's blush deepened, "Did you have a good time with Lydia?"

Nathan nodded, "I did. It was fun, but now I'm ready to spend the rest of my night with you."

"Me too." Haley gushed and took the flowers and balloon from her husband. "This was very sweet, thank you."

"You're welcome." Nathan smiled genuinely, "Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah, let me just put these flowers in water. They're beautiful by the way."

"You're beautiful." Nathan spoke seductively. "I'm so lucky you're all mine."

Haley smiled and kissed him softly, "You were all mine before Lydia snatched you from me." She teased.

Nathan chuckled, "Don't worry," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm all yours now."

A row of chills fell down her spine, "Then I am the luckiest girl alive." She pecked another kiss on his lips before entering the kitchen to put the flowers in water. Nathan then helped her into her coat and intertwined their fingers together as they made their way into car and off to dinner.

"So where are we going?" She asked eagerly.

"Karen's Cafe." Nathan replied as his free hand continued to be intertwined with hers.

Seconds later they pulled up in front of the restaurant, and Haley frowned. "Babe, it looks closed…"

"What?" He feigned annoyance. "Karen told me she wasn't closing tonight!"

"That's alright, we can go some place else-"

"No, this is ridiculous, come on." Nathan grumbled as he hopped out of the car and quickly opened the passenger door to help Haley out. Together, they walked up to the dark cafe and Nathan slowly pushed the door open to reveal an empty yet candle lit atmosphere. A lone table sat in the middle of the cafe with two candles and glasses of wine.

"Surprise!" He whispered, leading her over to the table.

Haley was in a state of shock,"How did you..?"

"After I dropped the kids off I came here and Karen said she'd close down so we could have a private dinner. She even helped me cook." He revealed, pointing to the steaming bowl of mac 'n' cheese on Haley's side, and Prime Rib on his side.

"This is so amazing. Thank you, baby. I love you so much." She gushed with a fresh layer of tears coating her brown eyes.

"I love you, too." Nathan held out her chair and helped her into her seat after he kissed her longingly. "You deserve the best, Haley Scott."

"I already have the best." She smiled, squeezing his hand gently. "God, you still give me butterflies." She giggled nervously.

"And you still make my heart race." He smirked after sitting across from her. "So how was your day? Did you use the spa gift card that I left for you?"

Haley nodded, "Yes, thank you by the way. You did so much for me…"

"Don't say I never gave you anything." He winked causing her heart to bounce wildly.

Her glamorous smile widened, "I wouldn't dare."

"I actually got you something else-"

"Nathan, you didn't have to do all this-"

He smirked, "I wanted to."

She gasped again when he opened up a jewelry box which revealed the diamond heart necklace.

"It's beautiful Nathan! Thank you, I love it. I love you!"

Nathan smiled and leaned over the table to greet her for a slow kiss. "You're welcome. I actually got the same one for Lydia. She was excited that you guys could match."

Haley beamed, "You're such an amazing father. It's actually very sexy."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked.

"Mhmm." Haley nodded.

He nearly choked when she smiled seductively.

"I would give you your present now but then we wouldn't be able to eat dinner…" She blushed.

"Why not?"

"Well because it's under my dress." Her blush deepened.

"Damn, I love Valentine's Day." He smirked.

Haley giggled as she held up her glass of wine, "Cheers, baby!"

"Cheers." Nathan smiled before taking a long sip of wine.

A comfortable silence settled among them as they began to eat their dinner.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Nathan spoke up, "Lydia wanted me to put in a request."

Haley's eyebrow curved upwards, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"She wants a baby sister."

"She does?" Haley asked, genuinely surprised. When she and Nathan had decided to try for another baby last month, they were concerned that Lydia would be jealous.

"Yeah. Sawyer told her that when adults kiss that's how babies are made." Nathan chuckled.

Haley laughed loudly, "Oh Gosh, if only it were that innocent."

"But then it wouldn't be nearly as much fun." Nathan smirked cockily causing his wife to blush again.

"Lydia seemed to have a really good time today. I got the pictures you sent."

"Yeah, she was really cute. I swear she's a carbon copy of you. I love it."

Haley laughed, sipping her own wine, "It's a blessing and a curse."

"That's for sure." Nathan mumbled, "I'm going to have to fend off potential boyfriends like crazy if she looks like you when she gets older."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, no one even knew I existed in high school."

"Hales, you don't even realize how beautiful you are." Nathan spoke.

Haley looked away from his tantalizing blue eyes and shyly tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm serious baby, you're so hot." He grinned.

Haley giggled again, "Well so are you. The whole protective thing and being a great dad to our kids is seriously very sexy."

Nathan grinned. "It's all natural baby."

Haley playfully rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm sure it is. So is that big ego of yours."

"That's not the only thing that's big." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're so corny." Haley laughed loudly.

"You love it."

"I do." She gushed.

"Oh, by the way, did you tell our three year old daughter she can go on a date with some punk named Jason?" Nathan grumbled.

Haley rolled her eyes, "He's three, Nathan, and he's a very nice kid. Secondly, it's not a date. They're going to the park. I'm friends with his Mom."

"Well I don't like it. She's too young to for boys."

"You're crazy, baby." Haley shook her head as another laugh elicited from her lips.

Nathan shrugged, "I have to keep my girls safe. I don't want anyone to ever hurt her. She's my baby girl."

"What about me? I thought I was your girl." Haley mumbled, feigning hurt.

"You'll always be my girl. Always and forever, I promise you."

"And you'll always be mine." Haley gushed.

Nathan stared at her, his eyes darkening.

"What?" She asked self consciously.

"How do you feel about forgetting dinner, skipping Tric, and go straight for dessert?" He asked with a tempting grin.

Haley stood up just as quickly as he did, "I say you're a genius baby."

Nathan grabbed her hand and smiled, "Lydia was right. This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
